Drazi
Drazi, commonly referred to as the "Demon of Hate", was a demon who spread hate throughout cities and groups of people. He could be considered the demonic opposite of a Cupid. His goal was to spread so much hate around the world that humans would be incapable of loving. History In Love with a Mortal Woman Drazi had fallen in love with a mortal woman. The pair loved each other very much until a Cupid redirected the mortal woman's love to a mortal man. Ever since that day, Drazi has been seeking revenge on that Cupid. Taking Revenge on Cupid A few years later, Drazi found Cupid in San Francisco. He attacked the Cupid in an abandoned alley and reached into his chest for his heart. Hurting Cupid by squeezing his heart, Drazi took off Cupids ring. Drazi swore he would undo all what Cupid had done, thus breaking up all couples Cupid had brought together. Drazi left Cupid, weakened and powerless, in the alley on his way to undo all what Cupid had done and spread hate. Encounter with the Charmed Ones During the first encounter with the Charmed Ones, Drazi had been vanquished after a short battle with Prue Halliwell. However, Drazi was still wearing the ring he stole from Cupid which saved him. Splitting up the Charmed Ones During the time in which he had Cupid's ring, Drazi was able to split up Piper and Dan, as well as Prue and Jack. He did so by working on their doubts and fears about each other as well as their relationship. He made Dan believe that Piper still loved LeoWhich later proved to be true in the season 2 episode "Murphy's Luck"., and made Jack believe that he was just a transition man for Prue, who still mourned Andy. By splitting up the couples, he also split up the Charmed Ones. Both Piper and Prue teamed up against their younger sister, Phoebe and Cupid, throwing them out of P3. Death .]] Drazi was finally vanquished when he came to the manor to kill Cupid. He got a hold of Cupid, fought with him for a little while until Piper froze them. Not making the same mistake twice, Phoebe took of the ring and slipped it back onto Cupid's finger. Phoebe threw the potion on Drazi which immediately unfroze the two. Drazi melted like he did before, but this time the goo that used to be Drazi disappeared completely. Powers and Abilities clothes and chest.]] , Drazi was immune to the vanquishing potion.]] * Active Powers: ** Telepathy: The magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being. ** Suggestion: The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. ** Intangibility: The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. * Other Powers: ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Temporary Powers: ** Chronokinesis: The ability to control time itself. When in the possession of Cupid's ring, Drazi slowed down the flow of time to plant thoughts into the heads of his victims. ** Immunity: The ability to withstand most or any kind of powers (including their own), such as all kinds of spells, potions, etc. Book of Shadows According to Phoebe, Drazi had an entry in the Book of Shadows.''Phoebe mentioned Drazi being in the Book of Shadows when she informed Piper about him and Cupid. However, no entry was seen or quoted. Gallery Notes and Trivia * It may be presumed that Cupid redirecting the love of the mortal woman, might have set Drazi to start spreading hate. Which would mean that he was a normal demon before his encounter with Cupid. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Deceased Category:Killed/vanquished by potions Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonist